homefrontfandomcom-20200223-history
Homefront: The Revolution
Homefront 2 (working title) is a first-person shooter video game under development by Crytek UK, taking over for the now defunct Kaos Studios. It is expected to be released sometime in 2014, but no specific platforms have been announced yet. It will be the sequel to 2011's Homefront and will be using http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CryEngine#CryEngine_.284th_generation.29. After THQ, the game's original publisher, filed for chapter 11 bankruptcy on January 23, 2013, Crytek acquired the Homefront ''franchise during a sale of the company's assets and will replace THQ as its publisher. The games original date was early 2013, but now is confirmed for 2014. It will most likely be expositioned at E3, relaeasing fall 2014. Revael trailers may appear Spring 2014. The game may also have an appearence GameCity, as the event is also in Nottingham, the town that Crytek UK is stationed at. Plot It is possible that Homefront will be about liberating Hawaii. Homefront 2 takes place two months after Homefront, where the KPA have been driven back. This time battle may move to South Asia where you will fight along side the European union. Synopsis '''Campaign Missions (pre alpha leak)' #Samaritan #Wetlands #Farmouht #Independence Hall (not including intros) Multiplayer Maps (pre-alpha leak) *Mountain *Navalgard *Wetlands *Rolno *Farmland Weapons (pre-alpha leak; subject to change) *M4 (visually modeled after M249 SAW ; possibly placeholder) *Remington 700 *M9 (suppressed) *Mossberg 500 *Panzerfaust-3 *Grenade *Flashbang *C4 Gadgets *Medic Pack *Ammo Pack Vehicles (pre-alpha leak) *Armored Car (490BP) *Transport Chopper (800BP) *APC (1000BP) *Atack Helicopter (1400BP) *Main Battle Tank (1500BP) *Goliath (UnknownBP) *Duster (spawns at base; possibly free to use) Leaks '1st Leak' Homefront 2 Leaked Pre-Alpha Gameplay In this video, 4 clips are shown: #A soldier deploys a RC buggy from a equipment wheel. He then drives it around a military, seeming korean, shipyard via a small touch screen device. There is a quad drone monitoring an area, using the same scanning technology as sentries from HF1. The campaign mission is called "Shipyard". It is likley that the point of this mission is to destroy the battleship at the end of the mission. #In a campaign mission titled "intro 1" the player is seen driving a assault buggy underwater in what seems to be a flooded park. This could be a "survive the flood" scene in the game, or you start campaign waking up drowning under water. #In a ground control game, a KPA marksman captures C in a militarized or abandoned refinery or industrial facility on a map called Woodland. It is demonstrated that weapons will make different sounds based on what range they are shot from. Also, sniper bullets leave behind trails. The splatter a affect from hf1 is also seen here. #In a game of TDM Pro, on Navalgrad, a medic with an lmg spawns in and shows off the explosion animation from a missle launcher, and what appears to be an M249 firing. '2nd Leak ' In this second video, 3 more clips were shown: #A KPA soldier spawns in the map Farmland with a Mossberg 500 shotgun next to a Goliath tank and a drone launcher/control station known as a Duster. He then uses the Duster's targeting system, but does not use the drone to attack anything. He then fires his Mossberg 500, and then pulls out an M9 and fires into the ground. It is now demonstrated that weapons will make mud splatter over the camera if weapons are fired into the grou #A KPA marksman spawns with the Remington 700 and runs over to capture point Charlie. He then uses what appears to be a heavily modified XM312 HMG & then throws a flashbang. Next he goes over to Alpha & kills himself with what appears to be C4. #A KPA rifleman spawns with an M4 that has an EOTech Holographic scope attached & then procedes to fire at a wall. After which he drops ammo crates and then goes to Bravo point. Once he arrives there he fires a Panzerfaust-3 at what appears to be a barn. Inside the barn, he throws a grenade & looks at 2 poster boards. After he captures Bravo a message appears that says the KPA have won the match. Images These are the first concept art images of Homefront 2 to be posted online. They were the were taken via cellphone. The cover was found on the WiiU daily website. File:Image_310295_fit_940.jpg|thumb|Possible new logo File:Image_310296_fit_940.jpg|The Image shows a seemingly abandoned part of town, behind the van is the fading paint image saying 3 block. it take place in a large city, most likely east coast. File:Image_310294_fit_940.jpg|The same setting, only showing off what the weather will look like from the cryengine 4. homefront-2-cover.jpg|Possible HF2 cover. References en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homefront_2 HF2 leaked footage video http://wiiudaily.com/homefront-2/ Category:Games